Forever
by ladymalfoyofwiltshire
Summary: "You have no idea how much I missed you, Hermione. And now, I have you forever." Hermione met her beloved after her peaceful death. This is the companion to 'Together. Finally.' You can read it with or without the first one. As usual, please review, point out my mistake for improvement and enjoy! Much love xx


Disclaimer: Forever JK Rowling's.

Forever

I opened my eyes to a blinding white light. I raised my hand to cover my eyes but I was shocked at seeing a smooth milky white hand. I raised the other and found the same. I touched my face, it was smooth, not wrinkly like the last time I saw my reflection last night.

I walked to the mirror, marvelling at my young skin. I was in white sun dress and my hair was no longer white, it was brown like when I was younger. I am young. I walked around to find a door which I gladly opened to reveal a field of wildflowers.

From the room, I already heard the sound of river streaming, and birds chirping. Am I in heaven now? From afar, I saw a large oak tree beside the river. The sun was bright today so I opted to enjoy the surrounding from under the tree.

I walked there while my eyes hadn't stop wandering, soaking in the new environment. Once I reach the tree, there was a young man. With a hair almost as white as his shirt, and a built that I thought I recognize. He was reading and he hadn't realize that I was here.

"Hello. Have we met before?" I asked the handsome man hesitantly.

"Hermione." As soon as he heard my voice, his head whipped as fast as humanly possible towards me. His face radiated a vast amount of happiness that I thought was not possible for a human to produce. But boy, was I wrong.

"Draco!" I jumped into him and sobbed hard. "I missed you so much! How could you leave us like that! It was so hard living without you!"

"But you did it, love. You lived without me."

"Is this a dream?" I asked after I had recomposed myself.

"Not entirely. No." He said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"What was the last thing you remember?" He asked. Not once letting me out if his arms.

"Well, Scorpius, Cassie and I had our thanksgiving dinner. And after I've done brushing my teeth, I look into the mirror, wondering when I will be able to see you again. And then, as I lay down in our bed, I stared at our wedding picture. The one that we smiled, and you kissed my cheek. Then I woke up in that room." I told him and pointed to the room I emerged from before I found him.

"Do you think this is a dream, love?" He asked me back.

"Oh, I'm dead aren't I? Am I in heaven?"

"That took you so long, given that you were the brightest witch of our age." He chuckled as I playfully slapped his chest.

"No wonder I'm so young. And you haven't aged a minute since you were- oh God, I missed you, Draco. And now our kids are going to miss us. "

"Tell me about them." He asked me.

"Scorpius was so much like you, that he got sorted into Slytherin while Cassie was in Ravenclaw. She almost ripped the title off of my name but, I'm still the brightest witch Hogwarts has ever seen. You're not going to like this but Scorps married Lily Potter and had two wonderfully blonde kids but both were in Gryffindor. One is engaged now, and another one has yet to find his significant other. Cassie on the other hand, married a Slytherin. To be exact, she married a Nott. Four kids, three in Slytherin and one is a promising Gryffindor. But we still have to wait and-" I was stopped by a kiss.

"You talk too much, my love."

"Well, you asked. I'm just feeding you with the information that you missed."

"Do you really think I don't have a way to watch over you and the kids? You have no idea how much I missed you, Hermione. And now, I have you forever." And we kissed to our hearts' content.

~0~

Scorpius and Cassie stood infront of the tombstone that read their parents name while their spouses and kids waited by the car, giving them some time alone.

His father's tombstone was enlarged to fit his mother's name as they were buried next to each other. And it was his mother's request for the shared tombstone.

Their name was carved side by side and under their name was the epitaph they didn't take long to produce.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _5th June 1980 - 12th July 2004_

 _A devoted son, husband, father and friend._

 _Hermione Jean Malfoy_

 _19th September 1979 - 25th November 2049_

 _A loving daughter, wife, mother, grandmother and friend._

 _Finally, together forever._

Fin

A/N: Ahh. Finally gotten rid of this from my head. I written this in less than an hour. And for the 'Together, finally' , I really appreciate the reviews. I am glad I got the feels out of you. And for the mistakes detected, thank you very much. You just gave me a room to improvise and perhaps learn more to strengthen my second language. And really, thank you. I appreciate it so much. Maybe some of you can suggest a few beta to me as when I searched, I found a lot of them dated back to ancient egyptian date. I'm just kidding. But I'm sirius. They looked - expired. Anyway, I appreciate you. Much love xxP/S: Typos are accidental, and if you found the age or time are odd, please just let it pass. I wrote this one in a rush and have no will and wit to calculate properly except for the tombstone dates. Hihi bye!


End file.
